Bands of Gold
by JessieRose
Summary: One shot, the Ring has started to consume them all...but none can help Frodo with his burden.


__

A/N I know this has probably been done time and time again, so to be begin I'd like to apologise for the over used plot line. Secondly this is a one shot, so there will be no more chapters. And thirdly. . .this is my second Lord of The Rings fic (My first one being Denethor's Story) so erm. . .be nice. . .^_^

I'm expecting lot's of flames for this. . .*picks up shield* but I'm ready!! Review, good or bad!! 

Reposted with the typos fixed, thanks to Sevilodorf _for pointing them out! _

Bands of Gold. 

Bands of gold, just glinting, glittering, frosting icy in the sun. Innocence contained in a never ending, never ending circle. Inside of them, the fellowship of nine, their hearts and minds snap, break and crumble, as the never ending consumes them. But the circle of glittering metal, this band of gold, it does not shatter so easily. 

Made deep in the fires of Sauron's hell filled lair, this unbreakable, never breaking band of gold desires to be home. The utter perfection of the circle does not cross the mind, as they climb the snow covered mountain top. They are taking it home. 

This flaxen binding seals the fate of all. It grows heavier, and larger to suit its mood, every step taking it closer to home. 

The hobbit carries it on a chain around his neck, slowly it consumes his spirit, his being, his free will. 

He hates it, this ring he carries, he hates it with his heart. He loves it, this ring he carries it, he loves it with his mind, with his hobbit nature. This band of precious metal, forged so very long ago, is far more then it appears to the eye. This golden band is power. It has the force, the might to topple civilisations, destroy cities, wipe out races and whole species. It has the power. And who, whether they be hobbit, elf, dwarf or man, who does not desire power? 

Whether you wield it for good or evil, you are its tool, it is using you. 

Frodo feels it, tightening around his neck, weightening on its chain. The other eight watch in dismay, it is taking him, slowly. Aragorn, the great king of old, heir to the throne of Gondor, coming directly from the doomed line of Isildur, with his powerful sword, and ranger skills, he cannot save the little hobbit. 

Samwise Gamgee with his meaning well heart, and his pots and pans, he cannot rescue his beloved comrade. Pippin and Merry, the once joyous happy hobbits of the Shire, with their jokes and forced smiles, their shaking hands as they grip sweaty blades, they cannot help their friend. 

Legolas of Mirkwood, the elves who lost hold of Gollum, now he has escaped, he follows the fellowship, in hope of a glance for his band of gold. Legolas with his quiver full of arrows, his bow ready to shoot, his care for friends, his devotion to Middle Earth, he cannot aid the hobbit. This is Frodo's burden, he must bear it alone. 

Gimli, son of Gloin who was on the expedition when Bilbo first found the ring, wields his powerful axe, ready to cut the heads off orcs, fight until death to save his friends, he cannot relieve Frodo's suffering. 

Gandalf the Grey blames himself, deep inside the fiery furnace of his mind, he accuses no one but his own mistakes and faults. The ring fooled him, he did not see it coming. The words burn in front of his wisdom emptied eyes. 

****

'One Ring to rule them all, one ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.'

His staff can dispel magic of such power to match the Dark Lord's, his Elven blade, Glamdring will taste the blood of many enemies. But he cannot protect Mr Frodo from his fate, and the quest which is his alone to face. Gandalf has his own ring to bear, Narya, the Ring of Fire, one of the nine forged by the Elven smiths 

And Boromir, yes what of Boromir, son of the steward of Gondor. He is here, whilst his father sits at home, his brother, Faramir, ventures closer to Mordor. Boromir is standing beside the thing that could save his people. His hand twitches. In his mind he is already thinking of how to steal the ring. The band of gold has already consumed his mind, he fell much quicker then the others. 

This is the war of the ring, and everyone fights alone.


End file.
